Let Me Love You
by Pretty-Blue-Eyes
Summary: What started out as a desire to show his worth turns to a desire to win his love, can they find love in the arms of thier rival? H/D slash
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Love You  
**

**Chapter One**

****

Draco Malfoy woke with the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth, accompanied by a searing headache that only threatened to get worse.

He could hear the distant cries of his fans through his partially open windows and sighed.

His trademark superior smirk spread across his lips as he made out his name in the frenzied chants that reached his ears rising in volume.

He was one of the most popular and sought after solo artists is the history of both muggle and wizard music.

Everyone worshipped him, wanted to be him and wanted to meet him. But it all compensated for nothing at the end of the day, he still felt the piercing emptiness that even plagued him in the deepest recess of sleep.

Even at the top it was lonely.

Just as he was contemplating how long he had before he had to get up his manager Patricia Palmer ushered into the room all sunshine and smiles as usual.

"Ah you're awake Malfoy excellent" she mused glancing at his still sleepy form rumbled in bed.

She walked over to the window and opened the draped letting the blinding sun into the room.

Draco grimaced and squinted at the tiny woman now stood at the foot of his bed in an irritatingly happy mood.

"Well I bloody well am now" he grumbled.

She merely laughed totally unfazed by his sourly temper, she had come across it before and was very well adjusted.

"You have three hours before your concert begins" she stated before breezing out the room.

"Yeah yeah" he grumbled swinging his feet down towards the floor, standing her cursed when the room spun and took a second to adjust.

Sighing he walked into the bathroom quietly closing the door behind him.

Half an hour later he emerged in a cloud of steam feeling better and groomed to perfection donned in a pair of black boxer shorts, the colour contrasting greatly with the paleness of his alabaster skin.

Pulling on his black jeans and pale grey shirt he felt the first inklings of the adrenaline pump through his veins.

He always felt like this exhilarated almost before his concert was due to begin.

All his troubles just melted away whenever he sung his songs, his voice wrapped itself around the senses and made you go wild.

Checking his appearance again he grinned in a very un-Malfoy like manner and headed out of his room.

Patricia would have already left; she had to sort out the dressing room arrangements in the Grand Wizards Hall where he would be performing his concert.

Closing his door behind him he exited the house and made his way to the limousine parked just outside the gates.

Sinking gracefully into the plush seats he tried to concentrate on his concert, tried to empty his mind.

But deep in his consciousness he knew better, to everyone he seemed happy and content with the name that he had made for himself.

To them he was happy and he had everything, but he was the only one who knew the truth.

They were wrong.

* * *

Each note sounded perfect, his voice reaching fever pitch and the crowd went wild. He loved this; each wave of cheers that rolled over him caused his flesh to come out in the excitement of goose pimples.

He hit his last note to a wave of applause the last drum beats coming to a halt.

"Thank you and goodnight" the silver-blonde haired singer shouted his grey eyes scanning the crowd. He thought he caught a glimpse of familiar green eyes beneath wavy brown hair, he blinked and the image was gone.

Heading backstage he signed a barrage of autographs before closing the doors safely behind him in the dressing room.

Since graduating from Hogwarts he had pursued a career in music, but he never thought he would rise so far.

"Mr. Malfoy" a grim voice sounded from behind the closed doors, sighing Draco opened the doors and came face to face with his uncle Severus Snape.

"Severus" he greeted grinning lightly and he stepped aside to let his uncle in.

"Draco" Severus greeted warmly the potions professor offering an uncharacteristic smile.

"How are things at Hogwarts" Draco asked sinking with very Malfoy-like grace into the chair on one side of the room gesturing for Severus to sit in the other.

"As always it is very hectic" Severus replied his expression back to its usual trademark grimness.

"More students seem to be enrolling since we have Mr. Potter employed in our ranks" he added and Draco felt his hackles and his temper rise at the mention of his old rival's name.

"You mean Potter's working at Hogwarts" Draco sneered

"So what job does he have? Is he a janitor?" he laughed lightly and Severus couldn't help chuckling at the thought.

Sobering Severus offered Draco a knowing look

"Actually he's our defense against the dark arts professor" he clarified and Draco couldn't help the look of astonishment that crossed his face.

"Potter teaches defense against the dark arts" he asked still finding it difficult to picture Harry in that roll.

But what other job would the boy who lived have than the most extravagant in the school, and he had to admit that Harry was good when it came to defense.

"Yes" Severus confirmed fiddling with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hands.

"But that isn't why I'm here"

"Oh" Draco said instantly sitting up straighter his grey eyes narrowing.

"Then what do you want then?" he questioned years of practice always had him thinking the worst, but then with a father like his this was to expected.

"To bring you this" Severus said holding out the piece of parchment to Draco.

Draco eyed it for a moment then took it placing it on the table.

"It's the Hogwarts reunion in three weeks" Severus stated at Draco's confused look.

"Since I was local I decided that I would deliver yours personally" he smiled slightly something that not many people had had the opportunity to see.

"Well I must be on my way" Severus said rising to his feet.

"Take care Malfoy and I will see you at the reunion" and with those and his parting words he left the room.

Draco sank further back into his chair eyeing the parchment.

A school reunion, he wondered what everyone had done with themselves, wondered what they would all think of his new found fame.

As a Malfoy his status had already been high, but now he surpassed even his father in status and power alone.

His Wizarding powers however had not diminished over time; he hadn't let greed and his new found fame corrupt his.

His senses and his magic were still as keen as ever.

A small smile etched on his lips spreading to a grin, it would be good to show all the people who had doubted him just how far he had come.

Especially Potter.

Out of everyone Draco was most anxious to show Potter that he didn't need a scar to become well known, he had done it on his own without the help of a legendary dark wizard.

He could imagine the look Potter would give him for that remark.

Draco sighed, that wasn't the only reason he wanted to see Potter he had other things on his mind when it came to the boy who lived.

But Draco would never admit this, he was much too proud.

He was a Malfoy after all and pride was his biggest and only problem.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he finished his final piece of paper work; he rubbed tiredly at his eyes, his contact lenses stinging slightly. The lenses were more efficient since his glasses had a nasty habit of falling down his nose.

But he had to admit as always he was exhausted.

His lessons seemed to take a lot of energy out of his, which was spring since he was the only professor that seemed to suffer from this exhaustion and he was the youngest member of the faculty.

He went to drink from his cup and grimaced when the now cold liquid touched his lips.

"Inferno" he mumbled and pointed his want at the cup, the liquid instantly began to steam with heat.

Taking a grateful sip of the hot liquid Harry sat back in his leather chair and let the warmth seep through him.

He cast his eyes around the silent empty classroom, he loved this place. In all the years of his life Hogwarts had been the only place that had ever really felt like home.

He'd been so sad when he had graduated, he'd longed for a way to stay. Never in his wildest dreams imagining they would offer him a job as a professor.

All the students were awed by him, he chuckled lightly I mean how many people could say that they had been taught by the famous Harry Potter.

The boy who lived.

He grinned, when you thought about it the way the students acted was rather funny. But the star-eyed admiration and hero worship was now beginning to wear a little thin on Harry.

His thoughts drifted back to the good old days when he himself had been a young student at Hogwarts.

Star Quiditch player, one of the top students (finally), school hero and rival of Draco Malfoy.

His grin had widened only to now freeze in place before dropping from his face all together.

Oh yes they had been rivals, but it wasn't the memory of their rivalry that stuck in Harry's mind oh no, the memory that suddenly sprung to life was of something quite different.

**Flashback**

"You just love it don't you Potter, you have to be the centre of attention" Draco seethed grey eyes meeting Harry's defiant green ones.

Grabbing Harry by the collar he shoved him up against the wall sneering at him in disgust.

"Saint Potter, never able to do wrong always the bloody hero" he continued scornfully pushing his face up close to Harry's and watching in blinding fascination as his jade orbs dilated.

Draco narrowed his own eyes, the steely grey turning the colour of mercury as though his gaze had become molten in its heat.

Reaching up with his free hand he trailed light fingers down Harry's jaw line and Harry could feel his breath hitch in his throat and his heart pick up an unwanted pace.

Draco looked at his hand with a sort of bewildered detached look as though the hand was not his own.

"Damn you Potter" he whispered softly before crushing his lips to Harry's in a passionate Kiss.

**End Flashback**

Harry jerked out of his thoughts, not really wanting to dwell on them any longer. He'd let them wonder down that road before.

Afterwards Draco had pulled back and shoved Harry away from him in shock spitting angry curse words at him shaking his head before finally stalking away from the room.

Leaving a very shocked and dazed Harry to do nothing but watch his rivals departing back.

Needless to say the incident was never discussed or spoke of and Harry and Draco were never alone in each others company again.

But at time like now Harry would ponder about that kiss, and every time he pondered his brain would always come up with the same one question every time.

Why had Malfoy kissed him?

Every time Harry wracked his brains he could never seem to come up with a suitable answer.

There just wasn't one there, not a plausible one anyway.

His thoughts then drifted to the Hogwarts school reunion only three weeks away.

He wondered if Malfoy would put in an appearance then scoffed; of course he would if only to show off his new lavish lifestyle.

Harry had to silently admit though that he was a fan of Malfoy's music the lyrics he sung and wrote himself sometimes touching Harry in a deep place inside.

Not that he would admit that to Malfoy, he'd sooner die than give the arrogant prat anything to be smug about.

He'd been to one of his recent concerts though; he'd apparated there after his last lesson had ended.

Draco had changed in physique he had conceded; he still looked pretty much the same with his silver-blonde hair and grey eyes, but his once scrawny body had now broadened out to present a taller, well defined and muscular picture.

Apparently he frequented the gym quite often or so the papers told.

Harry had left though not long after not wanting to be spotted then recognized by his trademark scar.

Rising to his feet he yawned he really was going to have to go to bed.

Gathering up his books and parchments in one hand he gripped his wand in one hand and whispered nox and the room instantly plunged into darkness illuminated only by the soft glow of the moon.

Moving towards the door Harry's thoughts were now solely fixed on his warm bed, and the fact he would be sleeping in it alone!

* * *

Okies my first Harry/Draco fic - Do you like? Loath? Please review and I will have more up for you as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Love You  
**

**Chapter Two**

****

The moon shone down on Hogwarts illuminating the grounds with its pale glow, it picked up the movement of one lone figure sliding in and out of the shadows.

Red eyes glowed cuttingly through the dark as the being seemed to manifest from one shadow to the next.

One clear destination on its mind.

The tortured dungeon that lay deep within the recess of Hogwarts, undiscovered just as the Chamber of secrets had been.

The wind shrieked through the night only to become suddenly silent as the intruder moved. The night seemed afraid of his presence and the stillness was suddenly spoiled by a laugh to chill blood.

Harry Potter groaned as he heard the shrill cry of Hedwig, he'd trained her to wake him of a morning but it was still an irritable noise to wake up to.

Mumbling he tumbled out of bed to land in an undignified heap on the floor, not a graceful rise especially for the Golden boy who had lived.

Rubbing a hand over his jaw line he felt exhaustion wash through him and frowned.

Why was he always feeling so tired?

Dressing quickly he splashed his face with cold water and willed the grogginess to go away. When it didn't he sighed grabbing his wand books and parchment he made his way out of his quarters needing a powerful boost of caffeine before the days activities where due to begin.

Walking slowly down the corridor he spotted Ron and Hermione heading in the same direction, both having also been offered jobs at Hogwarts.

Ron was the new Quiditch coach and Hermione the white magic specialist.

The three had been happy when they had discovered they would all be recruited at Hogwarts together.

"Harry" Ron greeted using his free hand to give him a wave his other clasped within Hermione's hand.

Harry smiled warmly at his two best friends "Ron, Herm" he said matching his strides to their own.

The three entered the grand hall each getting a cup of coffee and a vanilla Danish; it was telling that they all liked to start their day the same way.

"Are you looking forward to the reunion Harry?" Hermione asked before biting into her Danish.

"It'll be good to see all my old Gryffindor friends" he mused lightly.

"Wonder where everyone is Slytherin is these days as well" Ron pondered and Harry shrugged.

Thoughts of Slytherin inevitably led to thoughts of Draco and they were thoughts he didn't need at the moment.

"Well Draco seems to be doing quite well for himself" Hermione said knowingly and Harry cursed her under her breath.

"Why should we care" he said a little more harshly than he had intended to.

"I was just saying Harry is all" she replied more than a little shocked at the harshness that coloured his tone.

"Well don't" he said sharply grabbing his stuff and stalking out the room leaving his coffee untouched and his Danish half eaten.

"What's his problem" Ron asked and Hermione just gave a perplexed shake of her head.

Harry strode with determination to his classroom.

His already dark mood becoming even more so, why was it that he could never seem to get away from Draco Malfoy?

Inwardly seething he stomped into the room slamming his books and parchment down on the table he growled in frustration.

All his problems, his dark moods and his god damn stress always stemmed from one person. The one person who could irritate him to no end, who he hated above all else yet couldn't be erased from his mind.

Draco fucking Malfoy.

Sighing he rubbed his aching temples, he had to try and clear his mind or else he'd be getting a migraine even before class had begun.

Opening his parchments he looked over his lesson plans.

"God I need a holiday" he grumbled as the first signs of students began to file into his room.

* * *

Draco eyed his father wearily, Lucius Malfoy never made social calls and as such Draco was naturally suspicious of his intentions when he visited.

Since his recent connection with Voldemorte had been discovered Lucius had lost a lot of power, and Draco was convinced he would do whatever it took to regain that power.

Even if it meant using Draco himself.

"Just because you have made a name for your self doesn't make you better than me boy" Lucius spat.

Draco barely batted an eyelid at the insult, Lucius had often used him as his verbal punch bag so he was used to hearing such words of loathing from him.

"Would you care to tell me why you're here father" he said stiltedly all but snarling the last word.

Malfoy temper belied Malfoy temper and Draco was no coward, he'd past the age where his father had the power to scare him anymore.

Lucius seemed rather surprised at Draco's sudden bravado but managed to hide it well behind a mask of indifference.

It was a mask that both Malfoy's had perfected well.

"I want to re-arm the Death Eaters" Lucius said and Draco gaped.

"I'm sorry I must have miss heard you, I'm sure you said you wanted to re- arm the Death Eaters" Draco said.

Lucius snarled

"Don't you patronize me boy, you may but on a brave face Draco but I know your inner fears and mark my words boy if you cross me I'll make you beg for the days where I merely used to beat you" his anger flashing deep within his eyes.

"But Voldemorte is dead" Draco stated ignoring his father's last remark and looked confused when Lucius laughed cruelly.

"Worthless child" he spat.

"Voldemorte will never die" he swore and span on his heel walking out the room.

"We shall chat again soon you and I Draco…mark my words" his voice drifted back and despite himself Draco shivered.

Sinking into his study chair he dropped his head into his hands.

Why would his father want to raise the Death Eaters again, re-arm them? It just didn't make sense!

Voldemorte had been destroyed, the never do wrong Golden wonder boy Harry Potter had destroyed him himself.

He shook his head, none of it made any sense.

But as usual his thoughts were beginning to drift since thinking albeit briefly of Potter.

Draco wondered what he would look like now that age would have matured him.

It had been over five years since he had been a student at Hogwarts and even now he still thought of the emerald eyed hero.

It was Harry's eyes that Draco couldn't forget; they shone like polishedjade and had a tendencysparkled when he became animated about something.

Draco remembered watching from afar as Harry had talked excitedly with theWeasel and Granger.

His eyes had seemed to glow and Draco had been drawn to their light, as a Slytherin he'd tried to convince himself that green was one of his favorite colours, but he had to concede that every shade of green dulled in comparison to the brightness of Harry's eyes.

His thoughts were always confused when it came to the Gryffindor Golden boy.

He remembered one day all too well, when his anger and jealousy had taken him too far.

He'd kissed his enemy.

Even to this day Draco was unsure as to why he had kissed Potter, all he remembered was seeing Potters eyes dilate, his eyes burning with green fire.

In that instant Draco had wanted to possess him, wanted to imprint himself on the other boy and stamp out any memory of anyone else.

But he had been too afraid of the confrontation that would inevitable come with the kiss, so he had ran away from it and the incident was forgotten.

Well not entirely.

Draco picked up a piece of parchment and his quill pen and began to write.

He felt himself get caught up in a frenzy of his own imagination as his words came to life on the paper.

An hour later and he had composed a new song.

"Haunted Eyes" he read aloud to himself

"No thought as to where that inspiration came from" he mused knowing exactly what had been on his subconscious mind when he penned out the lyrics.

Stretching he stood gracefully, he was bored maybe a quick drink at the Three Broomsticks would liven his mood.

And maybe he would find someone to warm his bed, which did nothing but feel lonely during his now sleepless nights.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Three Broomsticks was a lively as ever, slanting grey eyes over the room Draco's gaze came to rest of a leggy red-head situated at the bar.

Saddling up with extreme Malfoy grace he fixed the woman in question with his most charming smile.

"And what's your name" he purred at her his voice soft and seducing.

She turned to look at him obviously liking what she saw and Draco was rather astonished when she didn't seem to recognize him.

"Rachael Weasley" she purred back and Draco did a double take.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Ron Weasley?" he questioned hoping against hope that she didn't.

"My cousin" she clarified and Draco instantly groaned, of the humiliation of hitting on a Weasley of all people.

"I just remembered I have something to do" he said excusing himself from the woman's presence. She fixed him with a frowned look before shrugging creamy shoulders and turning her attention back to her drink.

Draco found a nice secluded spot in the corner of the Bar his thoughts decidedly grim.

He was just contemplating the fact of going home when new arrivals caught his attention.

He felt his eyes drawn instantly to the person who had just entered, it was Ron Weasley, the door opened again and Hermione Granger walked in and last but not least was followed by the Golden boy himself.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was not looking forward to this night; to say that he was here against his will was an understatement.

Hermione had slipped a sleeping drought into his coffee and he had woken up just at their carriage had pulled up just outside the Three Broomsticks.

Needless to say Harry couldn't back out.

It seemed that Ron had a cousin in town that needed entertaining and to Harry's chagrin he had chosen him as the person to do it.

Vowing to hex Ron and Hermione later Harry decided he might and well try to enjoy him self.

After all anything was preferable to going through papers alone, whishing that his life was more exciting.

Harry sometimes whished that he hadn't destroyed Voldemorte, since his demise and the fall of the Death Eaters everything had been too quiet.

Heading over to the bar he plastered a welcoming smile on his lips, getting ready to play the part Ron had chosen for him.

"Well, well if it isn't the never-do-wrong man himself" a voice sounded to the left of him.

Harry froze his whole body just seemed to stop functioning.

No it couldn't be, he'd gone five years without ever bumping into him. It was a mirage a figment of his imagination.

"Cat got your tongue" the scornful voice continued and Harry turned to encounter heated silver eyes set in a pale face, silver blonde locks of hair and a very superior smirk.

"Potter" Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy" Harry gasped and the whole room seemed to suddenly spin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Love You  
**

**Chapter Three**

****

Harry couldn't believe that his most tortured memory and most hated rival was here before his eyes in the very flesh, it was unnerving.

"Cat got your tongue Potter" Malfoy hissed and Harry immediately regained his turbulent thoughts and cast impassive eyes on the figure seated before him, he conceded that Draco had changed over the years.

The promise of youthful perfection was fulfilled and Draco looked beautiful, his pale skin glowed in the dim light and his silver blonde hair was slicked back from his face which had taken a more mature appeal over the years the angles softening his features in a way that took the breath away.

"Not at all Malfoy" he countered.

_(You're cynical and beautiful, you always make a scene)_

He couldn't understand why he was being punished, his every waking thought had centered solely on the man that was now situated before him and now here he was sat before him looking at him in a way that made Harry want to cringe.

It hurt him more than he would have liked to concede.

_(You're monochrome delirious, you're nothing that you seem)_

Draco hated the way his heart had suddenly picked up pace he was a Malfoy for heavens sake people weren't supposed to effect him like this yet here he was almost drooling at the sight on a much older Harry Potter.

His hair was still unruly but his physique was something to be admired, he had a body that even the finest sculptor in the world would not be able to do justice; once again looking into the emerald green eyes of the Gryffindor Golden Boy he was able to see why he had had a hard time forgetting him.

_(I'm drowning in your vanity; your laugh is a disease)_

He mentally shook himself what was he thinking? He hated him, he was always so god damned perfect and Draco hated that, hated that he had to work so hard just to be recognized whereas Harry had had everything handed to him always.

But if he hated him then why was he suddenly finding it hard to breathe?

_(You're dirty and you're sweet, you know you're everything I need)_

"See you're with the Weasel and the Mudblood" he said sardonically and inwardly groaned as Harry flinched and his eyes heated with simmering hatred.

_(Everything you are falls from the sky like a star, everything you are, whatever ever you want)_

Harry felt anger bubble inside him, Draco may have matured on the outside but on the inside he was just the same spoiled insufferable and annoying immature to the end why the hell should he have changed.

He shook his head.

"I'm a lot wiser to you now Malfoy we're no longer in Hogwarts and I don't have to raise to your bait so if you'll excuse us we have other plans" Harry countered and turned his back on him walking towards the redhead Draco had been talking to earlier at the bar.

_(I wanna kick at the machine, which made you piss away your dreams)_

"Harry this is my cousin Rachael" Ron introduced her and she beamed at him, Harry felt thoroughly charmed and decided that this evening wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

But all the while he was conscious of the eyes that rested on him and he knew that if he turned his head he would clash with a mercury storm so he kept his gaze on the woman before him and leaned in whispering something in her ear she giggled and he signaled the bar man to order the drinks.

Draco was fuming Harry Potter had turned his back on him and walked away, nobody did that to a Malfoy NOBODY!

He watched him chat with the Weasley girl whispering intimately with her and felt envy bubbly along his veins surely he wasn't jealous, no he couldn't be...could he?

_(And tear at your defenses, till there's nothing there but me)_

He downed some of his drink feeling the fire work its way down into his body warming him a little but not where it mattered, not where he needed warming the most.

Not his soul, and never his heart.

His eyes bore holes in the back of Harry's head and he was irritated that he didn't even look back. Wasn't he worth a second glance? Oh god he sounded like a spoiled little school boy.

But then he had been hadn't he.

He'd seen the anger in Harry's eyes and smiled he still had the ability to get to him like he always had, so his charm wasn't lost totally but a part of him was sad that Harry had looked at him in only anger.

Oh my god what was going on here?

_(You're angry when you're beautiful; your love is such tease)_

He downed the rest of his drink slamming the glass down with unnecessary force and the ice rattled in the glass.

Ice.

It reminded him of Harry, to Draco he had always been so cold so impassive the ultimate challenged and he pondered what it would be like to melt away the Gryffindor's chilly disposition.

To strip away the ice that always shrouded him whenever he was around him, with the others he was all warmth and heat but with Draco he was as cold as the arctic sea.

He wanted to feel Harry's passion just once and know that he had been the one to cause it.

_(I'm drowning in your dizzy noise, I wanna feel you scream)_

But then miracles never happened did they and Draco conceded that he didn't always get his own way.

Sighing he stood and made his way out casting one last loot at the happy quartet at the bar sadness clutched at him and he pushed open the door stepping out into the cold night.

Harry turned his eyes and spotted silvery blonde hair disappearing out into the night.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

Why was it that after everything he had been through, the countless offers he had had and the admiration he received that he wanted the one person that he could never hope to have.

Loved the one person who hated him more than the dark lord had done.

He felt tears form in his eyes, he couldn't cry not here when Rachael was looking at him so adoringly, she may have been instantly smitten but Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that she was wasting her time.

His heart would always belong to another, it lay rested in the soul of someone who would never accept it and would have no use for such a thing.

He nearly laughed out loud when he thought of it.

Fate it seemed was not without a sense of irony he conceded and began to get involved in the conversation.

But through it all sadness lingered at the back of his mind.

_(Everything you are falls from the sky like a star, everything you are, whatever ever you want)_

He wanted Draco.

* * *

A/N: What do you think good bad I hope that you like, the lyrics are from the Goo Goo Dolls Dizzy I just love that band they are so cool! Anyway review sorry the chapters so short but I hope you enjoyed anyway and thank you to those who reviewed 


End file.
